winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Palladium
Professor Palladium is a character from the Winx Club series, and is a professor at Alfea. Appearance In Season 1, he has pointy ears, dark colored eyes, long dark orange hair, his bangs split in the middle and swapped to each side. His build is skinny and he wears a pale yellow long sleeved puffy collared shirt, with a red bow, a dark olive collared vest, light brown pants and shoes with red above-ankle socks. From Season 2 onward, Palladium now has light colored eyes and is more muscular; his hair is still long but it is now a lighter shade of orange and has yellow highlights on both sides of his head and he now has side burns. He wears an ivory puffy long sleeve collared shirt and pants, a teal ascot, green vest and knee-high tan boots. PalladiumS1Civilian.png|Season 1 Palladium(S2-Present) - Stock Art.jpg|Season 2 - 7 Teachers S8E10 Full Body.png|S8 Personality During the first season, Palladium was not a very confident teacher and although very nice, his students did not respect him and treated him more like a pushover. However, he is shown to be capable fighter seen when the Trix's sent the Army of Darkness to Alfea. He also displays that he knows quite a lot about nature. In the next season, his appearance changed as well as his confidence, causing his students to respect him as he could now harshly scold and penalize any of them if they misbehaved, but he always gives stern warnings beforehand. He’s just a fun professor. He is kind and gentle, but isn’t afraid to give constructive criticism and to step up and fight evil. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In the first season, Palladium can be seen as a very nervous teacher with less confidence compared to the other teachers. He teaches Potionology. He takes the first year class out on a field trip to Black Mud Swamp where he instructs them to find their way using only the voice of Nature to guide them. Palladium is also the only teacher who is seen running the Simulation Room. He aides in the battle against the Trix and celebrated their success with everyone at the end of the season. |-|Season 2= In the second season he appears to be much more confident and muscular, having evolved his form since he's an elf. The evolution also caused him to be more strict with his students should they get out of line, case in point, when Amaryl was about to attack Stella, he stopped the spell and he threatened to expel Amaryl. He is also shown in various scenes with Professor Avalon, and when Avalon gets spit into his eyes by a plant, Palladium heals him. He teaches second-year fairies technical charms. In the episode when the Codex was taken from Pixie Village, it was shown that he was being used by the fellow professor and was an accomplice in the robbery with no education of the matter. |-|Season 3= Palladium is rarely shown in Season 3 along with most of the other teachers. He is only shown in the background or in more unnoticeable roles. In the episode "Alfea Under Siege" he and some of the students create a new magic barrier after the bewitched witches attacked and destroyed the original barrier. He also attends a meeting held to discuss Faragonda's decision to accept Valtor's challenge and he voices out his suspicion of a possible trap. |-|Season 4= Palladium has but a few amount of appearances in the fourth season. In the first episode, Tecna and Palladium had set up an obstacle course for the Winx Club to present before their students. In the second episode of the fourth season, he was setting up an AV for Faragonda's explanation of the Wizards of the Black Circle. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 503 *Winx Club - Episode 523 Palladium has only been seen in the simulation room helping the Winx on their quest for Sirenix and at the Red Fountain annual wind rider competition. He appears half way into the episode "The Problems of Love", explaining to the Winx their training and also introduces Alfea's aviary by opening its portal. He also explains that their powers will be depleted and that they must survive through insight and intuition, he then bids them good luck. In the episode "Listen to Your Heart", Palladium is observing the volleyball match between the Winx and Krystal and some of her classmates. He gives Krystal's team advice on how to win against their opponent. This advice was recalled and used by Flora later in the episode on Zenith. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", Palladium is seen a few times during Faragonda's speech and anniversary party. He is seen again in The Secret Greenhouse where he is seen in a potion room transforming the Lorie, Evy and Carol back to normal after the Trix had turned them into frogs and helping Roxy turn the crow back into normal. He also gave the Winx information about Eldora that she was once a teacher here at Alfea and that she had a greenhouse that still exists at the school. |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Palladium was seen running the Magical Reality Chamber as his students watch him. His appearance is redesign like Season 2. |-|Battle for Magix= Palladium appears briefly, as he is seen fighting against the witches' siege at Alfea. He wields a sword and fights against the army of darkness. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Palladium appears again in the fourth one hour special. He teaches his class while Flora daydreams about Helia, with the professor unhappy about her unfocused in class. Palladium also appears in Flora's daydream as a priest to marry the lovebirds. Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom He is seen fighting off the giant insects. More coming soon... Magical Abilities Palladium's specialty are combat spells, as shown in the first season. He has also shown that he has a connection with nature, and therefore is can be assumed he can use nature related spells. As a teacher at Alfea, Palladium is capable of using great magic. Uses of Magic .]] *'Fixum Ballum:' Palladium spreads both his hands and from them emits a bright light, it was used to restore the glitched simulator. Used in Season 1 Episode 10. *'Light Sword:' Palladium creates a gold, short, curved sword that slices his opponent, used against the Army of Darkness. *'Plasma Sphere' *'Expedio Catenam:' He forms a leaf with his wand, it is suppose to unlock a padlock and successfully did so when used by Bloom, spoken in Season 2 Episode 11. *'Expedio Catenas:' After speaking multiple cats manifests around him, used in Season 2 Episode 11. *'"Desist!":' Palladium used this to stop Amaryl's Plasma Sphere from hitting Stella, he glows and pulls his arm back, and close his hands. Used in Season 2 Episode 9. *'"Magic flow go spread and glow, send darkness back, repel attack. Evil detect and fairies protect...":' the incantation, along with the Alfea fairies' magic, used to recreate the damaged barrier. Used in Season 3 Episode 10. *'Flaming Blades' Trivia *Professor Palladium strangely looks like and might have been inspired by the Elves depicted in the ''The Lord of the Rings'' books and the movie adaptations of The Lord of the Rings, both in his having pointed ears, his hairstyle and his facial appearance. It could be that he was inspired by them, or that he is, in fact, a tribute to The Lord of the Rings, which is considered both as one of the foundations and a masterpiece in fantasy. *Palladium is the name of a precious metal. *In the 4Kids version, Palladium is voiced by Timmy's voice actor, Sebastian Arcelus. *Although he is not a major character, he has appeared in every season so far. Palladium Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Male Characters Category:Elves (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Games Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters